Return to the Past
by Musical.Blossom's Strength
Summary: Full summary inside! Kagome goes back to the past with the help of her best Friend Sakura Haruno who has ninja powers. They find out the wold demon tribe needs help so go there. While there Kouga falls instantly for Sakura. But Sakura is not one for love!
1. Chapter 1

_**Return to the Past**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha…sadly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kagome has been going to high school for 2 years now and had cut her hair. But while there she made a new best friend named Sakura Haruno. Sakura has the ability to use ninja abilities, and works at a wolf reserve where her most loyal wolf stays during school hours, Itachi. Kagome had retold all of her adventures through the well to Sakura and the 2 plan on trying to go back to the feudal ages over their spring break. Itachi comes along and they actually succeed in going back. When they reach the villages they go visit the old lady Kaede and learn that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are at Koga's wolf den preparing for a fight against some enemies. The 2 go to join the fight and all are happy to see Kagome. But when they see Sakura and Itachi together it seems as if Koga has forgotten all about Kagome and seeks to claim her as him. But Sakura knows how to deal with wolves and is the alpha of the wolf pack back in her world and will not back down. What will happen?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Return (Kagome's POV)<strong>_

I was walking out of school towards my house at the shrine to pack my belongings when someone tapped my shoulder. I whipped around faster than I did when I was still able to go to the past to see my best friend Sakura Haruno standing there smirking at me. You see Sakura has been teaching me self-defense for over a year now since we are best friends. In fact were pretty much sisters to each other, I even told her about my journeys to the past and she didn't think me crazy, and she actually wanted to go there. But I told her that I couldn't get beck through the well and that was when I learned her secret.

You see Sakura is a wolf trainer at her families reserve and she was adopted by the people after her parents died in a car crash. The wolves at the reserve see her as their alpha-female because she is so strong. She was actually in the car when her parents went over the cliff, but she survived because she was always able to do weird things and that was why her parents' home schooled her. She had the ability to do ninja tricks, control the elements, hide without being found, sneak around silently, and she pretty much had super-human strength. All in all she was pretty much invincible to every body else but usually toned down her strength so she wouldn't be found out.

She was also some what of a rebel since she saw her parents died so besides her wolves I was pretty much her best friend and she was mine. All of my other friends from middle school were great and I still hung out with them but none of them quite got me like Sakura did. People were usually turned away from her because of how she looked. She had long pink-hair down to her waist that flowed softly down her back, jade/emerald eyes that were framed by long black eye-lashes, straight nose, high-cheekbones, and full pink lips. She had smooth flawless skin that was creamy, and she was well muscled and lean on her stomach, legs and arms. She was at lease 5'7'' and usually would wear heels that she could actually run in. She didn't really wear the schools uniform and she kind of tricked the principal into allowing her to wear what she wanted. She really just hypnotized him into agreeing with her that she didn't need a uniform. She wore black skinny jeans with red and black checkered converse boots up to her knees, a black graphic t-shirt of a ninja in a white costume, black chocker necklace with a wolf paw dangling from it, and a black leather jacket to cover her.

She jerked her head over to the road to see her black motorcycle on the curb already revved up. She then walked over to it and I followed. She would take me to my stop and then drive past my home seeing as how she lived farther down than me by about 3 miles. "So Kagome are you ready for out little spring break trip, and if it doesn't work than we just go camping at the wolf reserve. I mean I personally can't wait. And I am bringing Itachi with me you know, my right paw wolf is not going to be left behind. So the plan is I sleep over at your place and we leave at 7:00 AM in the morning the exact time you first went through the well." Sakura said; I just nodded my head to the plan praying it would work so I could see Inuyasha again. "Alright well I'll drop you off at your place and then I'll finish my packing and come on over. I already told my foster parents that I'm going camping and there is no cell service in the area so they won't be able to get in touch with me for 2 weeks. Aw, man this is going to be the sweetest spring break ever!"

I laughed at her and she just grinned back at me. When we got to her bike she handed me a blue helmet with white wings on it and the Shikon jewel designed on it. Sakura made this helmet for me since I usually got lifts home from her. She then put on a black helmet with the design of stars and a full moon with a wolf howling on it. It also had the design of a field of cherry blossoms in shadows behind it. He bike itself was black with red stripes going from the front to the back and criss-crossing. She got on first and then I followed after. I had gotten used to riding on her bike so I sometimes didn't hang on any longer because I knew how to balance on it. Sakura turned on the music in the helmets and we just listened to whole way back. You see Sakura also invented these helmets to sync with her I-pod so we could listen to music. It was actually really great to be able to listen to music while watching everything whirl by on the motorcycle. Also what was great is that it didn't use gas for fuel but was solar powered. So I was thinking Sakura would just seal it in one of her empty scroll when we went back to the feudal ages and then we would just get around on it. I was also sure she would bring a number of her ninja weapons.

We rode on the bike for about 10 minutes when we got to the front of the shrines and Sakura drove up the steps. Don't ask me how she did it but she did, and right in front of the shrine door she slid sideways and stopped the bike with her foot on the ground. I got off and kept the helmet since she would be coming back. We hugged and she turned her bike around and used it to jump of the stairs and onto the street that was empty and sped off to her house.

I walked over to the well and opened it up, I kept it like that when I walked out and I went back to the house to finish my packing. My family already knew what Sakura and I were planning so my mom was making food for us to eat without it going bad for a while we were there. It mostly consisted of cookies, chips, drinks, and a few other things and since my family knew about Sakura's powers they got a cooler and filled it with ice for her to put food in and drinks and then Sakura would put it also in a scroll. My whole family was helping with the preparations and I was just to come back safely. I said hello to them all and went to finish my packing with the same yellow backpack I always used. I filled it with all of the stuff I needed like clothes, my diary, a necklace that Sakura gave me if I ever got lost so she could find me along with anybody else who heard it, and a picture of my dad.

By the time I was done it was 7:30 PM and I was in my room waiting for Sakura to come. I remember the first time we met, I was on my way back from school and was attacked by these guys who were drunk, Sakura came though and beat them all up, I recognized her as the girl from my school everybody seemed to stay away from. They called her the wolf-girl and the way she fought reminded me of Koga. She was wild like him and loved wolves like him, perhaps they would get along but Sakura did tell me that not many alphas did because they were usually challenging each other for more territory. I just hoped they wouldn't start fighting. I heard a tapping on my window and saw Sakura there with Itachi next to her. I opened up the window and Sakura came in first followed my Itachi.

Itachi was a pretty big wolf and was the 2nd to Sakura in their little pack of wolves. He had silky black fur on him, and blood red eyes that had these weird commas like marks in them, he also had 2 scars under his eyes that were deep. Sakura told me her family rescued Itachi from a circus that was abusing their animals and nearly turned him blind by experimenting on his eyes to make them red, and she was the one to nurse him back to health so he wouldn't go blind. What didn't expect was for 7 other wolves to come into my room. All of them from Sakura's pack meaning she was bringing her full pack with us to the past. It made sense since the pack couldn't make decisions without either Sakura or Itachi there. The other wolves varied in colors and were all extremely beautiful.

Hidan was a silver wolf with pink/lavender eyes and was quite vicious to all except for Sakura, Itachi, and myself because I was Sakura's friend. Then you had Kiba a brown wolf with red triangle like birth marks on his mace and black eyes, he was aggressive but could be a big teddy bear when he wasn't fighting or with Sakura. Then there was Gaara, he was a fiery red wolf with black rings around his eyes that were sea foam green, also he had a weird tattoo that was made out of his own fur that was black and made the kanji for love. Gaara had tendencies when he would just go berserk and attack anything in site and Sakura was the only one who could calm him down. Also, you had Deidara and Naruto they were nearly identical because they both had golden fur, blue eyes, and were energetic little beasts. But Deidara only had 1 good eye and Naruto had whisker like scars on his face that made him look more like a fox than anything else. Neji was a beautiful chocolate brown wolf with white eyes that looked like the moon. Finally, you had Kimimaro was a sick at birth white wolf with green eyes and black marks under his eyes along with 2 red dots on his foreheads made out of his fur. Kimimaro was loyal to Sakura like no other and it was clear because she nursed him back to health as a young pup when others said he would die. Now though Kimimaro is a strong wolf that could take on anything.

They were all great wolves and could take care of themselves and all be alphas of their own packs but they choose to stay loyal to Sakura because she was strong and the first human to care for them and not hurt them. All of the wolves were experimented on in some way or locked in caged all of their lives and barely saw the sun. She taught them to hunt and be free like normal wolves so they all followed her. Also due to all of the experimentations done on them they had skills like Sakura so could keep up with her when she was on her bike or running full speed through the trees. They were all amazing wolves and were very obedient as they laid on the floor in my room at Sakura's command. We started talking for a while and Sakura told me she did put her bike in a scroll so I shoved my helmet into my bag.

We then went downstairs to see my mom working on some of the food and Sakura opened some of her scrolls on the table and she just put them in their. Once that was done Sakura fed her wolves and prepared the well for tomorrow. It took her about an hour and really drained her but she said it would work if we went through the moment I first went through which was exactly 7:03.23 AM meaning we had to be up by 6:30 to say good-bye and have breakfast with enough time to spare. We went to bed and Sakura set the alarm and charged her I-pod. She slept on the ground using Itachi as her pillow and her black blanket to cover her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning…Kagome's POV<strong>_

Sakura had woken me up before the alarm went off and her dogs were already downstairs with Sota playing with them. Sakura was dressed in black spandex short-shorts, a red tank-top, her black chocker, clack arm warmers, her usual black steel-toed combat boots, black leather jacket in her hand in case she needed it, black leather fingerless gloves with brass-knuckles, and her hair in a high pony-tail with her side bangs coming over her left eye, and she had all her piercing in like her tongue, belly button, and the 4 she had on each ear, 2 cartilages, and 2 normal near the bottom of the lobe. She also had her pistols strapped t per thighs, her Katana on her back that was black itself with paw marks on it, her kunai and shuriken holsters, her whip on her hip, and she had her I-pod in her pocket for our helmets. Sakura looked ready for

I got changed into one of my normal blue high-school skirts with black short-shorts underneath, black tennis shoes, white graphic t-shirt that had blue designs on it, a windbreaker jacket over-top that was white and my necklace on and grabbed my bow and arrow that I strapped on my back. I brushed my shoulder length hair out of my face and then grabbed my pack and went down stairs. We all had breakfast together and when it was 6:50 we all made out way to the well. Her wolver surrounded the well and Sakura and I stood on the edges of the well. Just as 7:01 hit was all jumped in at the same time. The well started to glow and my heart grew with hope as all the wolves howled and then we were through we had actually made it through the well. And we were back in the feudal times.

Bad thing was all the wolves were on top of Sakura and I and it was getting harder to breathe. With a sharp whistle though from Sakura the wolves jumped out of the well and Sakura grabbed me and jumped effortlessly out. We were on the grass and I was nearly crying while Sakura and her wolves got accustomed to the scenery. I watched as they did this and Sakura came running back to me full speed with a large grin on her face. She grabbed my hands and we jumped up and down together.

"Wait Sakura-chan I want to surprise the others, do you think we can take your bike to the village?" I asked.

"Sure Kagome-chan!" Sakura said happily and then pulled out the scroll that had her motorcycle in it. I got out my helmet and put it on securely, and she did the same. She called her wolves back and we all headed off towards the village. She was going faster than we would on the roads back home and I bet it was because there were no speed limits here. Sakura always loved to go fast. Her wolves kept up great and when we were near the village I told her where Kaede's house was. Sakura had set up an intercom system in the helmets as well. We sped through the village as we passed the scared villagers who also backed away again as Sakura's wolves followed behind us closely. Kaede was standing in front of her hut with her bow and arrow and right before we hit the old woman Sakura slid sideways on the bike and put her foot down somewhat like how she dropped me off yesterday.

I got off the bike and hugged the old woman, she seemed to be confused and I realized I forgot to take off my helmet. Everybody in the village had come around us, and when I took off my helmet all were surprised that it was me, Kaede then hugged and the villagers cheered and said hello to me. Then all the villagers went back to work but seemed happier. Kaede was looking at Sakura though since she had not taken off her helmet yet but was petting her dogs. She then turned back around because she felt us staring at her. She took off her helmet and I introduced her, "Kaede-sama this is my best friend Sakura Haruno, she is the reason I was able to get back through the well. She has her own powers and in a ninja, also these are her loyal wolf companions who make up her pack and she is the alpha." Sakura stepped off the bike and bowed deeply to Kaede and then rose and extended her hand. Kaede took it and shook her hand; Sakura smiled pleasantly and then released her hand.

"Hello Kaede-sama it is a pleasure to meet you. Kagome-chan had told me a lot about you and it is an honor to be here," Sakura said formally. It freaked me out sometimes how rugged and strong Sakura could be yet have the manners that would make the queen of England jealous. But we all digress eventually I suppose.

"Well Sakura-san it is a pleasure to meet you to, and I thank you for helping Kagome back here. I also believe a few other people will be happy to meet you as well. But if you would be so kind I would like to see these ninja powers of yours for myself." Sakura just nodded and just walked toward Kaede's hut. Kaede looked confused for a second and looked to me but I just pointed back to Sakura. She put one leg on the hut wall and then another and soon she were climbing the straight wall with only her feet. When she got to the roof she hug upside down and just stayed like that. Kaede was shocked at her abilities but I was used to her doing this since she usually skipped class. Which is weird since she is at the top of our class. I need to figure out her secret since I had to study my ass off while she just slept and played with her wolves all the time. "Oh my goodness. What a rare talent indeed, child would you mind telling me your last name and your mother's maiden name?"

"My last name is Haruno and my mothers last name was Natsu (summer), both of my parent died in a car crash when I was 6, but I didn't take my foster parents last name," Sakura said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up Sakura-san. I don't know any clan with that last name but you seem to be fairing well with your strange powers even without that." Kaede then walked back into her hut waving at us to follow her. I followed and so did Sakura once she locked her bike back into her scroll and when she came in so did Itachi and Kimimaro and the others guarded the outside of the hut. "Well what are you 2 doing here, I thought you had school Kagome, and I hope you know the others aren't here." I was put out on the fact that my friends weren't here and just looked at my lap so Sakura answered for me.

"Kaede-sama we are on a break from school for 2 weeks and decided to try and get back to this time while we had off. So we were hoping to come her do Kagome could see her friends and I could get to know them as well since I'm now the key to getting to and from the feudal aged now. But would you mind telling us where Kagome's friends are so we may go and surprise them with Kagome's return." Sakura said once again formally. I looked up at Kaede and she just nodded and smiled a small smiled which pronounced her wrinkles even more.

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Well Sango and Miroku are away with Inuyasha at the wolf demon tribe of Koga's because they have an enemy and he needs help. They are demons that can take flight at command and look human but are dangerous and Koga is out numbered. Sango and Miroku left their kids here for me to look after while they went off. You actually just got here in time; they left 2 days ago so if you leave now you can reach the Wolf demon tribe before they go off to battle. I can also see you of being of help with your power and wolves Sakura-san. I believe that Kagome knows the way to the tribe so if you follow her directions you'll be there in no time." I nodded my head and Kagome nodded hers and we stood and bowed to the elder. I then went outside while the 2 talked and saw my wolves still sitting there. I pulled out the scroll that had my bike and got it out. I revved up the engine and put on my helmet and intercom line so I could get directions. I pulled on my jacket and put my hair in the helmet as my wolves went to stand behind the bike.

When Kagome came out she hugged the elder and I bowed. Kagome put on her helmet and then jumped on the bike. Soon I was speeding through the village out the way we came. "Sakura we need to go to the well again," Kagome said over the intercom. I then turned on my I-pod and it blasted in the helmets. The thing about the intercom was that it would stop the music until we were done talking.

When I got to the well Kagome told me to go east until we hit a dirt road and we would follow that until we came to a fork in the road. I did just that and when we got to the dirt road it was empty and I just sped on my without a care in the world. We had been on that road for a couple of hours and the wolves were doing great but I knew they needed water and food soon. I reached out with my senses and found a little stream ahead by about a mile and it was right near the road. When we got there I got off the bike and told my wolves to go get a drink while I got some food for them. Kagome understood that these wolves would always be my top priority. The wolves were thankful for the break so Kagome, the wolves, and I all had lunch for a little bit. After about an hour the wolves were refreshed and Kagome and I hopped back on my bike with my wolves following us.

When we finally got to the fork in the road I stopped. "All right Sakura now we take the left path until we hit a cliff where will have to get off the bike for about 3 miles since the road in narrow. Then we'll come to a forest. I'll tell you what to do though when we get to that forest though so don't worry." I nodded my head again and grabbed my I-pod again and changed the song to 'High School Never Ends' by bowling for soup. I was off speeding again, I noticed tat there was nothing really off of the branches on this road. But I just didn't care. But when we got off of the bike at the cliff something just didn't feel right to me. I put m helmet away and gripped my Katana all the way through. Until we got near the end of the 3 miles we heard some fighting. My wolves crouched down ready to pounce and Kagome and I snuck closer to see what was going on. I saw 2 men dressed in armor and fur fighting of these demons from the sky. Kagome gripped her bow and brought an arrow out of her quiver.

I got my katana out of its sheath and jumped into the air. They all looked at me and I landed in front of the 2 men. My wolves then came out as well and got in front of them forming a circle. I turned my head to look at the 2 men and asked, "Are you two alright?" They just nodded their heads a little and looked at the wolves surprised that I commanded them. I then nodded my head I Kagome's direction and she shot up and shot and arrow right through the heart of one of them. I then attacked another one and cut off his head. Itachi and Neji teamed up on another and so did Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto along with Kimimaro, Hidan, and Deidara. We took them out easily and when one tried to get away by the skies Kagome shot it down. I looked at the handiwork f our job well done and Kagome came out of her hiding spot.

Kagome seemed surprised at something and I turned around to see the men looking at Kagome and pointing. I was just seriously confused until I got a god look at their clothing and noticed the tails they had on them. These guys were probably from that wolf demon tribe. "Ginta! Hakkaku! I've missed you guys so much!" Kagome said and then ran into the 2 wolf demons. They hugged her back and looked on the verge of crying. I just sat down next to my wolves and wrapped up Naruto's paw because he got it scratched in the battle because of being careless. I was lecturing Naruto when I heard Kagome cough and I turned my head to look at her. She was smiling and I grinned sheepishly and waved to the 2 wolf demons. They just blushed and looked at my wolves. "Sakura-chan these are 2 members of the wolf demon tribe Hakkaku and Ginta! We're friends from before I left and couldn't come back! I guess I didn't tell you much about the wolf demon tribe because I didn't see them a lot. They just like you love wolves and train them." I got up after I finished wrapping Naruto's paw and then walked up to them with my wolves behind me.

"Hello Hakkaku-san, Ginta-san it is a pleasure to meet to fellow wolf lovers like myself. Sadly not many people appreciate the beauty of wolves in our time quite like me. I am the alpha of this pack of wolves and this is Itachi my 2nd in command," I said formally and bowed to them. My wolves did the same by lowering their heads. When I arose they were still bowing to me. I giggled and they raised their heads and just smiled.

"Hello Sakura-san it is a pleasure to meet you as well. We're sorry for the trouble we 'caused you and are thankful for you helping us. Along with your well trained wolves. I must say it is not something easy for a human to train wolves like you have and for them to consider you their alpha-female," Ginta said. Hakkaku nodded and they both bent down to my wolves and started to speak with them in their own tongue. I wasn't raised with wolves but I always seemed to know what they were saying as if we were connected. But maybe it was because of the wild I felt within me whenever I ran with my wolves. "They really do see you as their leader Sakura-san as well do they love you." I just smiled at them and pet Itachi who was beside me and he leaned into my hand. "But may we ask what the 2 of you are doing out here? Are you here to help us against the Falcon men?"

Kagome took this turn to speak and said, "Yes we are! I just got back from my time and now Sakura is here with me. I thought the others would be in the village but they weren't and once we heard about the battle coming we started off immediately to help!"

"Well that's great we could use the help! But it's another days journey from hear to the tribe, and we were just coming back, why don't we travel together?" I nodded my head and Kagome nodded hers. We were walking now and I was talking with Ginta about wolf stuff and Kagome and Hakkaku were talking about what she has been going through. Then my conversation with Ginta went sour after about an hour when he said, "Wow, you are probably one of the best humans I know! It would be great to call you 'sis' if you joined out tribe. I bet everybody would accept you because of your love for wolves and strength! In fact because you're an alpha you could be our leader Koga's mate and be with us forever! I mean I bet Koga would love you as his mate seeing as how he got over Kagome before she even left and just sees her as a little sister now. And Ayame-san has already met someone from her times in the mountain so there is nothing in the way of you 2! Oh, this is great!" I just stood there frozen in shock and horror at the thought of being this person Koga's mate when I have never even met him before. It seemed my wolves just hated the idea since they were growling/snarling/barking at Ginta.

Kagome realized first that I had stopped and looked at Ginta as well in horror at the idea of me being mated with this guy I had never met. But then she seemed to go over the idea in her head and nodded her head to it! But then she gave me a sympathetic smile and just laughed out right at my face. Hakkaku looked to be on the verge of laughing at my expression and Ginta looked clueless. "Ginta I am the alpha of my pack and I will not be 'mate' with someone I do not know. My wolves seem to agree with me on the topic and to be honest it would be gross to me to 'mate' someone who was once interested in my best friend So just shove that idea out of your head because it isn't going to happen, not unless I dated him for about a year and ½ and actually liked him. So let's move on!" I then stomped ahead of them all and now Kagome was rolling on the floor laughing at my face which was beat red.

I really was not ready for a mate! I mean being mated for life and to a wolf demon isn't the problem really. I mean wolves like dogs are extremely loyal so they wouldn't cheat on you due to this, and I love wolves so my pack would be apart of the family. But I didn't know the guy at all and I want to be at least semi-attracted to the guy before I even consider him as a mate. Oh, this was giving me such a headache! This was not why I came to this time; I came for adventures and a thrill of the unknown, not to find a mate! So I just had to get that out of my head.

When I turned around I saw Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kagome all hugging each other tight for balance and my wolves around them as well. I raised one of my pink-perfect-eyebrows and looked down and saw I was making craters with all the stomping I was doing and probably making little earthquakes with my feet causing them to become unbalanced. I just laughed nervously and then scratched the back of my head. They then started walking towards me careful of the craters I had created and me and Kagome switched who we were talking to. Ginta and Kagome were whispering but I knew they were talking about me and this 'Koga' guy. Hakkaku was talking about the enemies and some of the things they had learned about them and their weakness.

When it was night we only had half a day's journey of running/riding to go before we came to the tribe's home. When we all set up the camp I showed off even more of my power to the guys by making a small fire from my mouth. We ate what my wolves caught but I was the 1st to eat since I was the acting alpha for the 2 wolf demons and the actual alpha of my 8 wolves. After that Itachi and Ginta ate since they were 2nd in commands. Then the others ate and I laid back on Itachi. I took the 1st watch and would switch with Itachi at midnight. But nothing happened all night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning…Sakura's POV<strong>_

I awoke 1st and it was about 5:30 AM by the look of the stars. I snuck over to Kagome to tell her that there was a hot spring about a mile away my wolves had told me about and that we should shower there if we wanted to get clean before the other 2 woke up. We grabbed our stuff and snuck away. But I told Itachi where we would be going and to tell the other 3 if the awoke before we came back. I grabbed my katana before we left as well and in 15 minutes we were there (I know that this is about how long it takes to walk a mile because I did it for school once to see how long it would take). When we got there I checked the area for people and we took a quick bath in the water.

Once we were done we made our ay back to see the 2 wolf demos cooking food. They hadn't had any yet meaning even though that pile of food was tempting them they wouldn't eat until we did. Kagome and I had both brought a spare pair of clothes with us and were now wearing different things. Kagome was wearing another skirt but it was red and had black shorts underneath it, then white shirt with red flower designs was on it, her normal black tennis shoes, and she had her wind breaker open. I was wearing black jean shorts that were about mid-thigh, a black halter top, my black ninja sandals that were ankle boots with a 3 inch heel, and a ribbon around my neck that was black. My hair was once again done is a high ponytail with my bangs covering my left eye.

We all ate breakfast in the order we did last night and then I got out my motorcycle which the 2 boys inspected and put on my helmet along with Kagome. Before I put it on I told them to lead the way. They took off running with me right behind them and my wolves behind me. We kept this up until we were within a mile of the den and I hopped of my bike and sealed it up. Then we walked by foot with me talking with Kagome and the other 2 wolf demons all the way. When we got to the waterfall I made the 2 men stand super straight and Kagome hide behind them. I walked next to them and when we got inside my wolves and I were astounded by the number of wolves. All of the people in the de looked at us and I saw the one Kagome described as Inuyasha and walked a head of the other 2 with my wolves behind straight to him. I saw everybody in the cave tense and I just smirked at him, "So you are the dog she has told me so much about. The dog she hadn't seen in 2 years. My, I was truly expecting more but I guess descriptions and her terrible drawings can't truly put together a face."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DOG? And what exactly are you going on about?" Inuyasha said confused about who I was talking about. I looked at the other 3 standing behind him and smirked when I saw that the girl who I assumed was Sango got it.

"You don't mean that she is back?" She seemed on the verge of tears and I nodded my head toward the 2 men who were smirking. Sango ran full speed around them and I heard 2 squeals of happiness and covered my ears. But the boys still looked clueless to the clue of the squeal and Sango's excited squeal.

"If that didn't give you a clue then why don't you just come out now and give the others a surprise." Kagome then hid behind Sango until she was directly in front of Inuyasha and then she steeped out of the way and revealed Kagome. She jumped on Inuyasha as he looked very confused as to what was going on but immediately wised up and hugged her back. When they started to kiss though I decided to intervene, "Wow, you 2 slow down and keep it PG will you. Geez, there are other people in this cave, will you stop before I surgically remove you 2 from each other. I mean I'm going to puke here!"

Kagome stopped and blushed a heavy red along with Inuyasha, I chuckled at their faces and Kagome introduces me, "Inuyasha-kun, Miroku, Sango-chan, Koga this is my best friend from my time who is the reason I am able to come back, Sakura Haruno. And this is her loyal wolf pack that she raised and trained herself. She is able to pull of incredible stunts and is a ninja. Ad Sakura-chan these are my friends Sango-chan, Miroku, Koga, and my boyfriend Inuyasha-kun." I bowed respectfully to them and they did so back to me. My wolves once again bowed to them as well when they saw me, their alpha, bow to somebody. When I arose I stepped forward to shake hands with them all. But when I got to Koga and shook hands with him I saw Kagome wink at me, which caused me to blush. He looked confused and he looked at Kagome who was trying to hide her laughing and smile behind her hand, and when I turned around I glared at Ginta and Hakkaku who were on the floor laughing. But what really got my attention were my wolves growling at Koga with their dander up and fangs bore.

Koga got down on 1 knee in front of my wolves and out stretched his hands to pet Itachi but he just growled and snarled louder. And when Koga actually pet Itachi, he bit Koga's hand making it bleed. I hit Itachi across the snout and yelled at him not to do that and he fell in line with the others who immediately stopped growling in fear of me being mad at them. But I still saw a few of them give Koga the evil eye. I then grabbed Koga's hand and used my powers to heal his hand and said sorry on Itachi's behalf. It took me about 5 minutes before I was finished since it was a deep bite mark.

_**Koga's POV**_

When the girl named Sakura walked into the den with Ginta and Hakkaku by her side I was surprised since I smelt human on her. But she was beautiful and looked exotic and when I saw the wolves following her loyally signifying her as an alpha well I was pretty much in love and I didn't even know her name. But she smelt beautiful like fresh pine needles and honey suckles. I learned that she helped Kagome get back and was stronger than most humans. I also learned her name was Sakura Haruno, it was the perfect name.

When we shook hands and she started to blush I thought she looked adorable. She then glared at Kagome, Ginta, and Hakkaku making me think maybe it wasn't me who was making her blush she then turned around and I realized her wolves were growling at me with their dander up and fangs bore. I didn't want wolves to hate me when I myself was a wolf, and especially not the wolves that were under the leader ship of my soon to be mate. It was already decided, I didn't care for Kagome any more and this woman in front of me already was the full package. Now I just had to learn more about her and make her realize these things to. My father always used to tell me a male alpha will imprint on a female alpha that is at his level or above in strength and this person they will imprint on and fall in love with. I thought back then that it took a while for when the female would finally notice their love for the alpha for the imprint to take place. But I was wrong it happened the instant you laid eyes on them. But she just didn't realize it, so I would have to make her fall in love with me. I already had Ginta and Hakkaku on my side, but her wolves had to like me first.

I crouched in front of the black one with red eyes and as my hand got closer he growled louder and louder. And when I pet him bit my hand deep into the flesh I made out the growling then this one was saying that I was not worthy of their alpha. Sakura hit him across the snout and he stopped and backed down. She then crouched down and apologized for 'Itachi' and I saw one of her abilities. I saw her heal my hand in 5 minutes. She then stood up and got into a threatening stance in front of her wolves and they laid down and whimpered at her feet. I knew it there was something wild in her, like a wolf spirit. She then got on her knees and started to pet the wolves and they cuddled up to her.

"Kagome and I have decided to help you in your up coming battle while we are here. We happened to run by Ginta and Hakkaku on the way. I hope we are not intruding but from my point of view you could use the help," Sakura said. So she would be staying for the battle in 5 days and maybe a little longer. That was good, maybe I could convince her to stay in that time. We would just have to wait and see though, and hopefully I could spend more time with this beautiful woman.

* * *

><p>So i just got this idea and i hope whoever is reading this likes it. Please rate and review!<p>

Next chapter should be up soon hopefully!

~Ja-ne~


	2. Preparing for the Fight

_**Return to the Past**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha…sadly.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Preparing for the Fight<strong>_

_**Sakura's POV**_

I was out hunting with the other wolf demons and it was actually great practice for them with the wide open spaces. My wolves had caught 3 bore and they were talking and playing with the other wolves. I was watching them have a little break of the other side of the river when I felt someone come up from behind me. It was Koga who had come to sit next to me. "So Sakura how are you and your wolves liking it here?" I looked at him and smiled.

"They're doing well! I'm glad they had this opportunity to be with real wild wolves. For them to not be caged is good because this gives them a freedom that not even I can grant them. I wish for all wolves in my time to live like yours go. Free and wild with wide open spaces instead of in cages being abused," I said to him, my voice growing sadder near the end. I looked at Koga and he looked confused at my words. I don't think he could image a world where wolves weren't free.

"What do you mean 'in cages'? And why are they being abused?" Koga asked in an angry tone and I nearly flinched at his burning gaze. Nearly. I had gotten used to wolfish tempers and knew as an alpha to an alpha I had to stay calm and rational.

"Not many people care for wolves like you and I do in my time Koga. People put them in cages that are small and pack a few in there for them to stay and train them in harsh conditions for the sick amusement of people. They treat them like that because they think that they can get away with it. Some people even test on wolves for new treatments of people. They suffer for a test to see if something can live or not be affected by the thing being tested. All of my wolves have had a harsh past making them violent, sick, not trust humans or die. But that is why I work on a reserve where land is given to help these animals and they can live as natural a life as they can get with what they've been through. I was also the first one these wolves came to trust and so they are loyal to me. I work to help save wolves from the cruel things humans do to them," I said never looking away from my wolves. I felt Koga's gaze on me and turned to look at him.

I nearly blushed at the way he looked. I had to admit he was very handsome with his long black hair in a ponytail, sky blue eyes, tan skin, fangs, and muscled body. He was really any girl's dream guy but I just wasn't one for dating. All the guys I dated either hurt me in some way shape or form, or they just weren't up to my level of strength which was what I wanted. I was a girl who needed a guy who could compete with me and stand up to me. If a guy just gave in to my every wish when I knew he wanted to say something to me, well then he obviously wasn't strong. He didn't have that alpha-sense that I did.

I got up when I heard one of my wolves yelp. I jumped from rock to rock across the river and then through the forest where I saw Naruto on the ground licking a nasty gash in his leg as my other wolves surrounded a huge demon. I could smell that it had Naruto's blood on it and that I just could not accept. I felt Koga behind me and then all of the others had came when they either heard Naruto/smelt the blood/sensed this demon. It was large and had 1 eye, it was at least 10 feet tall, large claws and fangs, and was muscled all over. I saw Kagome out of the corner of my eye look at me with fear. I had a killing aura for this demon that had hurt one of my wolves.

I stalked up to it and then over Naruto as he whimpered on the ground. His ears were flat against his head and my other wolves all whimpered as well at the killing intent I had enveloped myself in. Nobody hurt them; it was a rule that had been established in my mind long ago. As I raised my head to stare the beast in the eye, I saw it look back at me. I smirked at it and Kagome flinched. I then disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of the demons face. I punched it with so much force and chalkra that it went through 50 trees before falling to the ground. I then disappeared and was then on a tree in front of it. I got out a Kunai and then nailed it to the tree. With another kunai I carved the kanji for 'pain' in his neck and then pressed a pressure point on the neck; the exact same place where I had made the mark. The demon screamed in pain and tried to break free of the bonds, but it couldn't get free. After a while I took its ugly head and rammed it into the tree it was stuck to, shatter the tree and forcing him through another 20 trees. I then went through a few hand seals and made the earth rise around him and cage him in the earth. I then put my arms on the cage and then formed it into spikes to impale the demon with.

Blood flew every where, and for the final piece I ripped of it head and burned it by a little fire jutsu. I then walked over to Naruto and the others who were all watching in shock as to what I did. My wolves all bowed their heads and I picked up Naruto and put him on my shoulders and walked him back to the wolf demon tribe den. I put him on the floor and started to heal the would that had been caused by the demon. Somehow feeling like it was my fault that Naruto had gotten hurt. Like if I had been there then this would have never happened. Once I was done my other wolves came in and curled around me. I petted them all and then laid my head on Naruto's fur and nuzzled into it. As if that would be a promise that I would never let it happen again.

10 minutes later I heard another person come into the den and when I smelt the person I knew it was Koga. He touched my shoulder and the wolves all growled at him. I just shook my head at them and they stopped. I turned my head around and looked Koga in the eye. He was down at my level on the ground smiling at me. I gave a weak smile back and he asked, "Are you and your wolves alright?" I just nodded my head to his question. "You know Kagome is really worried about you. Saying the last time you got like this a man was pointing a gun to one of your wolves and you sent him to the intensive care unit for 5 months and that was only because he was threatening to do it. Your very strong Sakura and you aren't afraid to fight for what you care about. But this wasn't your fault; you weren't there, so how could you have known that Naruto was going to get hurt?"

I leaned back into Koga and said, "That's what worries me, not being there and then something bad happening to them." I then got up and ordered all of my wolves to stay. I wasn't going to return until I ad sorted everything out. So I left for the rest of the day and night, until morning came and I returned around 8 AM.

_**Next Morning…Sakura's POV**_

When I returned in the morning I had come to the decision that what my wolves needed was more training. I signaled them and they all came quietly. But or course once we were a mile away from the den Naruto, Deidara, and Kiba all pounced on me and began to lick my face off. I then told them that we would be training the whole day and tomorrow until I believed I could leave them alone. I then started running and they took off after me. I jumped and ducked over all of the obstacles and they did the same. Then after about doing this for 4 hours I gave them a 30 minute break. Naruto immediately collapsed and I got all of them water.

After that I had them dodge kunai that I threw at them. Some they didn't dodge and I would have to stop, heal them and then go back to throwing and by then end of 3 hours I had at least healed all of them twice. I sent them out hunting and then rested on the ground, I heard someone jump out of a tree next to me and walk towards me. There were probably only 2 people here that could track me down either that Inuyasha guy or Koga. And seeing as how Kagome was most of the time sucking face with him it was Koga. How come he always seemed to be around me?

"Tired? I would be after all you've done today with the training you've put them through. I guess you're getting them ready for the fight coming up soon. But perhaps you need to relax, I know a spot I could take you to help with that, besides everybody needs a break," Koga said, trying to get me to agree, and I had to say it was a very good offer. I had to be here for my wolves though until I was sure that they would never get hurt while I wasn't around to take care of them. It was the mother in me that had raised them when they were pups coming out with a hint of alpha-female in there to make her pack stronger.

"That is a very generous offer Koga, but I have to make sure my wolves can take care of themselves before I leave them alone again. I'm protective of them, so I don't want to see them get hurt. And so until I am 100% sure that they can I am not going to leave them. Perhaps after that though, or after this whole fight," I said while smiling at him. His cheeks got a little red; perhaps he was getting sick. He just nodded though in understanding in wanting to protect ones pack and hen got up from his sitting position next to me.

"Okay, well your wolves are coming back and I guess I am not that welcome with them, yet. I will see you back at the den at nightfall. Bye," Koga said and then ran off.

As I turned back there were my wolves coming into view. They were carrying a large boar and I just told them I wasn't hungry so that they could eat. I had to think about their training to prepare for this fight. All I can do is make them stronger. I guess that will have to do, to prepare for the fight.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for not updating in a while! I am really busy with school but i hope this chapter is okay in all of my readers view.<p>

Hope to have a new chapter up soon! Give me ideas and Review please! Also please no flames!

~Ja-ne~


	3. Fighting and Rivals

_**Return to the Past**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Fighting and Rivals…Koga's POV<strong>_

I watched from a distance as she prepared her wolves to head out. Today was the fight we had all been preparing for. My men were all pumped to get back at these guys for the comrades they had killed. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were all ready to go; they stood to the right of Sakura who was putting some weird white stuff on her wolves' paws.

Hew wolves looked ready to kill anything. All of them had gotten cleaned by Sakura last night and she had cut their hair a little but as well. The end effect showed off more of their muscle, made them look army worthy, and look stern. But the 2 golden ones couldn't really pull it off seeing as how they had been staring off into space.

Sakura herself looked kick-ass ready. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, a tight black sleeveless shirt that showed off a weird swirl tattoo on her shoulder, black pants that clung to her skin, black boots with white bandages around them going to her knee, and guards on her shins and forearms. She had a katana strapped to her back, a black pouch on the back of her hip, long fingerless gloves underneath the guards to right below the tattoo, and another pouch on her right thigh that had bandages underneath. To say the least she looked good.

But I couldn't get distracted by her. This was a battle and I needed a clear head. I looked at my pack and they turned to me. Sakura was lining up with the other wolf demons. I nodded my head and they did the same. The dogs at my feet bean to howl, so did the others. Sakura just looked on in fascination, her wolves sitting at her sides looking stern and mighty next to her.

I took of at the front of the pack leading the way to the battle. I looked back at my pack and could not see Sakura at all. I looked to see her above us all on the cliff edge with her wolves following her. Well she was an alpha as well, we didn't follow others we led others. And her wolves would only follow her. In the sky was Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were up in the sky flying above us all.

When we were in sight of the Falcon Men's den on the cliff all that could be smelt was dead carcasses. It really made me sick with my sensitive nose. Sakura was beside me, and that helped me clam down some. Her scent was nice, and not revolting like our enemies. "All right, is everybody ready to fight? Were already here so there's no turning back now, we fight for our dead comrades and for the sake of the ones here today. When I give the signal we're going to rush in," I said in a confident low voice.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I was crouched low to the ground behind a rock with my hand on Itachi's head as I watched Koga go from the shelter of the rock her was behind. He ran from rock to rock until I heard a voice. It was like a crow with a hint of scratch to its voice. I looked in the sky to see one coming back to their den and then an arrow in a pink light was following it.

Than was one less to deal with; it fell to the ground with an ungraceful 'thump'. We all just sat there watching it and the skies for any sign of movement. It was about 20 seconds later that I heard the first signs of the enemy. It was a rock loose on the top of the cliff that was rocking back and forth. It dropped to the ground with many other rocks, all of them rolling towards us.

I jumped all the way to Koga and was on the rock he was hiding behind. I went through multiple hand signs until an earth wall rose up from the ground. It took the impact of the rock for us and I dropped it when I heard no more rolling and all had made contact.

When I dropped the wall there stood the enemy. They were on the cliffs looking down at us. I didn't like it one but; I had been receiving those stairs all my life because of my violent tendencies. The look of someone being better, me being lower, nothing but an animal. Well I was fine with being an animal, it's what I am. The alpha of a wolf pack and I loved it, but my pride as a leader to receive those looks made my blood boil.

Itachi was by my side at the rock glaring with me at the freaks as the others made there way to stand beside us. Koga took up a position beside me, as he was an alpha as well and would not be behind someone.

The leader seemed to be at the top of the cliff, it was the highest position so it made sense. He raised his hand into the sky and those beneath him let their wings out. When his hand went down in a chopping motion they attacked.

At a high speed of flying they swooped down. The one who came at Koga and I was stopped as Itachi jumped into the air and grabbed him around the neck, snapping it with a sickening crack. I jumped over him and punched the one that was coming up on Itachi right into the ground. There was a nice sized hole in the shape of the attacker.

The battle went on and on. I saw my wolves fight tooth and nail ganging up with each other to take down the enemy. Kagome-chan was on the big cats back as she shot down arrows on the enemy. Her boyfriend was using his weird sword to take out hundreds at a time. Koga was just slashing, punching, and kicking everyone that came close to him. It was a savage way of fighting that held its own beauty.

No matter how many pf them we took down they just seemed to keep coming with even more numbers. I jumped to the front of all the fighting and created a few hand-signs and said, "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" And with that a giant fireball appeared. It kept growing and growing until it was the size of 3 boulders on top of each other. I let it go and it barreled into the enemy. Charring their skin and killing instantly.

I brought out my katana and started to slash every enemy. I was getting ready to go into a full handstand as Itachi came up on me from behind. He jumped on the back of my legs and I put more force into lifting my legs that he was propelled foreword. He crashed into the enemy and started to tear them apart and dodging when necessary.

I looked around the clearing and saw all on my wolves in perfect condition. That was good; I would have gone berserk myself. I felt a presence approaching from behind me and as I was turning around to face it a man with long silver hair pushed him away. The man fell dead to the ground instantly. He turned to face me and I saw the blur crescent moon on his forehead, yellow eyes, and fang like tattoos going inward on his face. His long silver hair gave him an even more aristocratic look to him. But I would admit he was very handsome.

I bowed only a little bit to him and said, "Thank you." Before I once again started to fight. I made more hand-signs and created a large gust of wind that picked up the enemies and smashed them into the cliff. Out of the corner of my eye I still saw the silver-haired man looking at me, but I ignored him in favor of focusing on the fight.

After what felt like hours the fight was over. We had one and I was now treating the severely injured to help them make a sure recovery. We were at the den and the silver-haired man had followed us back.

Some of the wolf demon tribe members had died. But thankfully they did not die in vain so they could rest in peace. The injuries stretched from mild one that just needed to be wrapped to pretty much having to hold a man's organs as they fell out of his body. I was totally drained though by the time I was done, but everybody was out of danger of dieing so I was happy.

Just as I was lying down with my wolves Kagome-chan called me over. I threw her a heated glare with the wolves and she smiled sheepishly. I was tired and not wanting to deal with anything. We had to set out the next morning for home and I wanted to sleep if I was going to have to drive and walk the whole day.

I got up walking slowly towards them. I sat myself on a rock and yawned loudly. Showing I really didn't want to be doing anything but sleeping. "Sakura, I wanted to say thank you for all of your help. I don't think we would have been able to do it without you and your wolves help. You truly are as powerful as you are beautiful," Koga said and I blushed at his compliment. I had never truly been complimented by a boy before seeing as how I was such a tomboy and enjoyed to fight more than anything.

"No thanks necessary. I'm glad to help; besides to know I could save these people is all I need. Now what was the other reason you called me over when you know I am dead shit tired. Because truly the thanks could have waited for tomorrow before we leave. So spit it out," I said in an impatient voice that made it obvious I wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Well Sakura-chan we wanted to introduce you to Inuyasha's brother since he will be leaving tonight. But we didn't want to stop your healing. This is Sesshomaru, the Demon lord of the Western lands. He helped us in the fight, and I'm pretty sure he helped you at some point," Kagome-chan said in a clear and cheerful voice that she always had. I nodded my head and then got a devious smirk on my face. Kagome-chan began to back up knowing that I was gonna say something.

"Oh, I get it. You wanted me to meet his brother before the wedding. But I want to know are you gonna have 2 ceremonies. I here and 1 in put time with Inuyasha so that way your friends and families can come. Or are you just not going to have a big wedding. I do not approve of you2 eloping young lady. Also, if this is Inuyasha-kun's big brother you should probably get in the practice of calling him 'onee-san', yes?" I said in a sugar coated voice as Kagome's face went 10 different shades of red. I laughed loudly and continued with my teasing. "Also, are you gonna wait to finish High school or not? Because I think you should definitely finish. There is no need to rush the marriage. But when you 2 have kids, I think Sango-chan and I would appreciate it if you named a girl after us."

Sango began to nod her head with me as Kagome-chan screeched at us and covered up her face with her hands. I just fell of the rock laughing my ass of. Sango helped me up, and we stood side my side grinning at the couple who were embracing one another. I left the teasing to Sango as I turned to Sesshomaru who was standing. "I do not believe I thanked you fully earlier. And I have not fully introduced myself. I am Haruno Sakura; it is a pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru-sama. I'm sorry we had to meet under such unfortunate circumstances of a battle. I believe that with your younger brother's relationship with my best friend we will be seeing more of each other perhaps. Once again I thank you for saving me, but I could have handled it by myself. Now, Good-night." I bowed again to him before walking away from the silver haired dog-demon.

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

I watched as the interesting human girl walked away from me. She was very interesting and very strong. She was also beautiful, intelligent, proper, kind, but yet held and underlying demonic or animalistic nature. It made me curious of this human, to see if she was fully human or even human at all. Her abilities to create and control the elements were truly amazing. She would make a very good mate for me. She was everything I had been looking for all these years.

But it seemed as if the Wolf demon tribe leader had an interest in her being his mate as well. That would not do, I would rather not have competition for the girl and just claim her already. But something told me she would prove hard to catch with her wild and untamed spirit. It was proven in how she did not bow low enough to me, how she commanded her pack with ease, and her laid back attitude that showed how she didn't really care about what was going on.

She was calm for a human. She also smelt better than most of them, she had a more natural scent that was one with the nature itself. A tracking dog would have trouble making out a difference of her smell with the forest if he didn't look carefully enough.

I made up my mind. She would belong to me, she would be my mate and I would make her into an eternal demon like myself. I would just have to find a way to get rid of my rival. It wouldn't be too hard to get rid of him. Compared to me he was nothing. I was the Lord of the West and I would get what I wanted.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating sooner! But i am NOW ON SUMMER VACTION! FINALLY I CAN RELAX AND WRITE ALL I WANT WITHOUT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT SCHOOL! I hope to have the next chapter up soon!<p>

Give me some Ideas as to what YOU want to see happen in this story! I want to hear what you want! So please comment positively if you want to, but PLEASE NO FLAMES! Check out my other stories as well so i can get your other opinions onmy stories! But only if you want to!

~Ja-ne~


	4. Back Home

_**Return to the Past**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Inuyasha!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Back Home…Kagome's POV<strong>_

When we arrived back home it was the night before we were to go to school the next day. Sakura had gone home with her wolves and she seemed to be a little put out to be back. She probably liked the fact that she wasn't considered an outcast in the past.

I went to go say hello to everyone, but when I looked at the clock I saw it was near midnight. So everyone was asleep. I would just have to say hello to everyone in the morning.

I couldn't wait till the weekend seeing as how that was the only time we could return since I refused to miss so much school like I did when I first went. That I even passed the grade that year was a miracle to me.

I wonder what Koga and Sesshomaru are going to do when Sakura and I come back on the weekend. It was obvious to me and the others how Koga felt for Sakura the second he saw her. How he tended to drift towards her and made an effort to get to know her and make her comfortable around him. How he always tried to get her wolves to like him but it was in vain for they just ended up attacking him in the end.

It also seemed as if Sesshomaru was developing an interest in her. How he saved her, someone he barely knew, a human who wasn't Rin, from an enemy. How he didn't snap or growl at her when she talked to him and looked him directly in the eye. How he didn't care how she talked to him. He even looked at her instead of somewhere else. It was obvious even if he kept him face blank Inuyasha-kun and I could tell. Of course Inuyasha had to make a comment about how Sesshomaru couldn't possibly have hormones, but it was okay.

I was worried thought that Koga and Sesshomaru would start a competition or Sesshomaru would try to totally wipe out him rival or force himself upon Sakura. But even if he did force himself upon her or either of them did it wouldn't work. Sakura was as naïve and innocent as any girl. She was raised by an over-protective father, mother who was a doctor, and the wolves. The previous 2 people adopting her after her parent's car accident when Sakura was little. Along with the fact that she was home-schooled until high-school didn't really help either with her naivety.

But I guess I could let those 2 figure that out about her as they try to get her. I just hoped they were serious about pursuing her or they would most likely die by Sakura's wolves and Sakura herself. She didn't take to well to games that played with her emotions that she liked to keep in check. I just hoped that she didn't do anything to bad to them if she figured it out. She might just kill them despite their immortal power. Sakura was just that good that even their demonic abilities would be able to stop her from tearing them to shreds if angered. I shuddered at the thought of what she would do to them if she ever found out.

But I could worry about that later; it would be fun to watch boys go after Sakura for once. Though Sakura was extremely beautiful and pretty much all of the guys at school liked her they didn't dare to go near her. She was far too intimidating and scary, especially with that rumor that was true of her throwing a teacher down 2 flights of stairs. He deserved it anyway, apparently he grabbed her but because he thought he could get away with it since he was a teacher and she wouldn't hurt him. How wrong he was to believe that lie. Sakura did not care who you were, superior or not, touch her and you die.

Ah, I'm tired now. I'll talk to Sakura in the morning. But right now I am tired from all the traveling.

_**Next Day…Sakura's POV**_

I got up early to feed the wolves and make lunch so that I could leave for Kagome's early. I had a question to ask her about Sesshomaru and Koga and the way they acted around me. I mean them were just a little bit creepy with how they acted towards me, always looking at me like I was…I was…well I don't know how they were looking at me but it gave me a bad feeling and I didn't like it at all.

After I was done I got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, black combat boots, long-sleeved blood red turtle-neck shirt, my black leather jacket, wolf paw necklace, and my black leather messenger bag with big metal zippers and buckles. I got on my motorcycle and quickly drove to pick up Kagome.

I had breakfast with them and gave Kagome the lunch I made. It was an easy trade off. Since I couldn't cook breakfast and my adoptive parents weren't up that early I came to Kagome's for breakfast. And in exchange I would make her lunch. It was a good thing that she agreed and I could actually cook lunch or else I would starve throughout the day.

Arriving at school Kagome and I went to our classroom as she talked with some of her other friends. I sat down to the left of Kagome in the back of the room pressed against the window. It was good for daydreaming and since I was a straight 'A' student and feared by even the teachers it was alright for me to day dream. I would just re-teach myself all of the information from the text book. I worked better through doing things myself the by learning from a teacher. It was probably because of how I was home schooled most of my life and I just read everything out of a book all my life. But that wasn't something I would want to go into right now.

I was lost in thought that I didn't even hear the bell ring signaling the start of class. Most of the time before I met Sakura a few months ago, I wouldn't even bother coming to class. But ever since I did meet her I came to class a lot more just to show the teachers I was indeed alive.

Kagome and I had talked to each other this morning at the breakfast table about how Sesshomaru and Koga were looking at me. She looked on the verge of tears from her laughing when I told her I didn't understand their looks. She said that it was something I had to figure out myself and I was pretty mad at her for not telling me. But I knew that I had to figure it out by myself now since she would stick to her decision once she made up her mind. Ugh, this was going to give me a really nasty headache, and so early in the morning to. How troublesome. I at least had a whole school week to figure things out or at least try to. Maybe they wouldn't be there when we got there so I would have more time to think. I mean why would they come see us anyway if they were both important leaders. They had more important things to do anyway.

But one thing I was sure of was that it felt good to be home after such a long time. But of course, I still loved being outside running with my wolves. But it didn't feel completely right here now, I had liked the past a lot and being here just didn't seem to be as much fun now.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time and that this chapter seems a lot shorter than the others. I have been having SERIOUS, EXTREME, MEGA, WRITERS BLOCK! So I would like now for every review that people do to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some ideas for the next chapter.<p>

As you could tell this was much more of a filler chapter than anything else. Not holding much content and all. But i hope that my writers block will go away soon! YES, IF IT WASN'T OVIOUS ALREADY I AM HAVING SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK! AND NOT JUST FOR THIS STORY BUT FOR ALL OF MY STORIS! IT IS SO FRUSTRATING!

SOOO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW NOW THAT I HAVE SAID/WRITTEN ALL OF THAT STUFF!

~JA-NE~


	5. Moonlit Strolls Interrupted

_**Return to the Past**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Moonlit Strolls Interrupted (Koga's POV)<strong>_

Kagome and Sakura had come back here yesterday and I was hurrying over to the small village that they usually were at. Sakura was there and I knew I just had to see her. She was to be my future mate and I had to spend as much time with her as possible to make her see our future together too. I wasn't as fast as I was before without the sacred jewels in my legs but I was still fast enough to leave a whirlwind in my path that followed me. I had a plan it was simple and perfect. I would simply ask her to take a walk with me tonight after dark. Tonight was a full moon and I knew from Kagome that girls from her time found those types of things romantic.

But as soon as I got there I could only find Kagome and Sango. I walked up to them and asked, "Where's Sakura, her pack, The Monk, and the mutt?" I couldn't really find a way to call Inuyasha as anything more than a mutt.

"Koga! Don't speak of Inuyasha that way," Kagome shouted at me like she used to. "Anyway, all of them went to have a spar with each other in the forest south of here. Sakura said something about 'relieving stress on their thick heads' or something before she left. I think they still are since I can still feel a few small earthquakes under my feet. It really has the villagers in a panic so when you go over there can you tell her to stop. The villagers might die of fright and the elder priestess is old enough and doesn't need die."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment to her words and then was off again speeding to the forest Kagome had spoken of.

When I got there everything was a mess. Rocks and trees were torn apart and in little tiny pieces, Miroku-aka the Monk-was thrown over a branch on a tree that was still intact. I stepped on the ground in the area and found it difficult to stand on the broken earth no matter how much I wanted to. It just kept sliding and turning into soft dirt underneath my weight. I looked over the area and saw nobody except for the passed out Monk.

So with no other option I lifted my nose and took a deep breath in to find the scents of the people I was looking for. Or to be more accurate the person I was looking for. The scent I took in was feint because of all the wood and earth that had been mixed into the air from the rubble and debris. But it was the only scent available for me to use to track _her_ with so I took it.

I followed it until I reached the river bank on top of the little cliff edge. I walked to the edge and looked down to see the two fighting in the water. Well actually Inuyasha was in the water dripping wet and bruised. But Sakura was _on top of_ the water and dry while dodging Inuyasha's slower movements until an opening came and she dropped low and kicked him in the middle of the chest sending him crashing into the river bank.

Sakura's wolves were close by as usual and were on the edge of the riverbank that I was on. Aka the side of the river that Inuyasha hadn't been knocked into.

Sakura walked over to Inuyasha and picked him up by the front of his shirt. She then dragged him more fully onto land and out of the water and began to heal his injuries. I noticed that she had a few injuries herself but was choosing to heal Inuyasha first instead of herself. I respected her for that, but I didn't like the fact that Inuyasha had nearly hurt her. She was bleeding in a few places and she had a few bruises on her. Inuyasha seemed about the same but her last blow had decided the match.

Sakura's wolves began to make their way to her side, like her walking on the water instead of through it.

I jumped from my place on the small cliff to the other side of the bank. I was at Sakura's side as she healed him. "Koga, it is not nice to hide in the shadows while to people are trying to concentrate on a little friendly spar." She had tone of mischief and teasing as she smiled brightly and burst into small and quiet laughter.

"Forgive me Sakura-_hime_," I said in my own teasing tone. This she smiled brighter at me for. "But Kagome told me to come and tell you that your mini-earthquakes are scaring the villagers and she would very much appreciate it if you stopped." She blushed a little at this comment and turned sheepish. It made her look cute and it made me smile to see yet another side of the enigma that was Haruno Sakura. "I just came to visit to see how you and Kagome were."

"Well thank you for coming to visit we are just fine. She especially because she usually just clings to Inuyasha. While I on the other hand am getting the lay of the land. I really like it here, it is so unlike Japan. You don't have so many buildings crowded together and the air is so fresh," Sakura said in a light voice that was filled with an emotion between love/envy.

"Yeah, I've been to your world before. It really is stuffy, I felt like I was being crammed into a room which already had 100 more people than it could hold. Also it smells really weird except for the area where Kagome's family shrine is," Inuyasha said as he just regained consciousness after being kicked so hard.

"I've never been there before. Inuyasha was the only one who was able to get through back then, and after it was sealed we never really had a chance," I said to Sakura, not really paying attention to Inuyasha.

"Well it isn't all bad, I mean there are a lot of things that I love about it and I wouldn't change it for anything," Sakura said with a distant smile.

"Sakura, I wanted to ask you something. I was wondering-" I couldn't finish asking her to walk with me later and in private as she had passed out from exhaustion and from the fact that she was still bleeding.

The Mutt and I jumped up while her wolves jumped to her feet. The Mutt took off his torn jacket and wrapped it around as I picked her up. Her wolves were barking and as soon as the jacket was on we sped through the trees to the village so that the old priestess woman could treat her wounds.

On the way we picked up Miroku who had just come to, and we all made out way back to the village. We went straight to Kaede-sama's hut where we found her and I demanded she help Sakura. She first threw us out of the hut and told us to get Sango and Kagome.

After and hour we were let back in the hut. Sakura was asleep, she had bandaged wrapped around her chest and arms, and the smell of healing herbs was on her body. She looked beautiful as ever and I sat close to her sleeping form. This did not go unnoticed by Kaede-sama as she gave me a pointed glare before nodding at me. She was talking of the extent of Sakura's wounds from the spar and how she should wake up soon.

Sakura woke up an hour later. I was the only one left in the hut as the others had gone to do dishes and talk. I had volunteered to stay with Sakura until she awoke. She sat up and I tried to make her rest and lay down but she would hear none of it. She asked for her clothing which I gave to her. I turned around as she dresses. When she was gone she wore a pair of tight pants and boots-both black-along with a black tight shirt. But she put a green wrap around the top the covered her from the night air. It was baggy but still looked good on her; it looked like she was going to go for a run.

She got up from her position and stood. I stood up and opened the flap of the hut for her, to this she thanked me. Her wolves were all laying around the but they made sure to be out of people entrance to the door yet close enough in case their was an intruder so they could attack. When Sakura came out they jumped to their feet and she bent down to their level to pet them all. She said sorry to them for making them worry about her. She told them to go hunting and then come back to the village and sleep. As they ran of she yelled of to them, "Be sure you stay in groups!" They were gone but they howled their agreement.

She said her thanks to Kaede-sama for healing and treating her wounds while assuring Sango and Kagome that they were alright. She also apologized to Miroku for knocking him out and leaving him stranded in a tree.

For a while she just talked to Kagome and Sango while I was with the only guys there. Shippo went with Kaede-sama beck to the hut to sleep. Soon enough all of them went to bed except for Sakura who still wasn't tired. She was waiting for her wolves to return and even when they did and were all asleep around the hut she just stayed awake staring at the moon, silent and refined.

After a while I asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. She agreed saying that sitting for so long was starting to hurt. For a while we were silent until she started asking me questions about me and my view of my pack as the alpha. I in turn asked her the same things while being completely honest with her.

We got onto different topics and when we had run out of questions for each other I felt like I understood Sakura a little better than I did before. I still didn't know everything, but we were just getting to know each other now. It wouldn't be as great if we learnt everything about each other in one night.

We were both in comfortable silence that was nice and seemed just right. I walked close to her to feel her warmth and smell her intoxicating scent. To feel the vibe of the wolf inside of her that I knew was there the whole time. She was a wolf, a wild animal and an alpha just like me. She was stronger that the normal wolf-demon. She could keep up with me perfectly. She was perfect in pretty much everyway I could imagine.

We came to the forest and Sakura looked at all the damage she had done and looked ashamed at what she had done to the beautiful forest. So she started to run through hand-signs and then slapped her hand on the ground and murmured something incoherent under her breath. Soon the earth began to shift and the trees began to move. In a minute the earth was set back to normal-no holes or ruble of destruction-and the trees were tall and sturdy once again.

Just stood in the middle of the now fixed clearing as I took in what had been and what was now with my eyes. Aided by the help of the full moon to clear up some of the darkness around us. I stared at her in awe and she blushed, it was cute on her angelic face to see her blush.

I continues to stare at her and my eyes traveled to her soft looking lips. I leaned in closer until we were in inch away. She seemed to be frozen in her place, not knowing what to do. And just as I was about to close the distance the worst thing possible happened.

"Wolf, what do you think you are doing to _my _mate?"

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN FOREEEVER! I HADE SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAVE SCHOOL NOW AND REALLY BAD STRESS ISSUES! BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THAT YOU DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!<p>

ANYWAY, THINK WE ALL KNOW WHO INTERUPTER THE TWO LOVE WOLVES MOMENT! MIGHT BE A LITTLE WHILE TILL I UPDATE AGAIN! SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY BAD OR SEEMS A LITTLE RUSHED!

~JA-NE~


	6. Final

**Return to the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The END of Avoidance…Sakura's POV<strong>

I finally figured it out. Why Koga and Sesshomaru didn't get along. And to be honest knowing made me feel the need to avoid them. That was why I hadn't gone to the past in the last three weeks. And Kagome-chan had told me that Koga had been asking about me. That only made me stay away more, I didn't do these things.

I don't do relationships; they are complicated and only bring headaches. I mean really what human would only want a headache. But I guess Koga really isn't human…and a part of me isn't either. But I just couldn't.

Call it being scared, but I am not ready for anything like that. My emotions and the choices I make have always had bad outcomes for the people I care about. I wouldn't want that to happen to someone as caring and nice as Koga. Oh great.

Now I was also beginning to think good about him in my head, it was only a while not before I said something out loud. And most likely I would say it to Kagome-chan and then there goes that little stored piece of my mind.

Thinking like this will only make things worse. I should've never of gone to the past, I should've stayed here and focused on my hospital work. I should stay focused on school and then forget all about it-the past and Koga. But yet the mind always likes to make you think of what you don't want to think of.

But apart of me wants to be there. In a world where I finally fit in, that people are like me. Where I have an idea of my heritage and I can use my abilities without thinking myself weird. A place where I am finally able to be of use, but these emotions are too much and must be forgotten. I have to forget about Koga.

I have to admit I grew to like him; I grew to feel for him. There are only so many people that I can let in. I cannot fully trust anyone. My wolves are the most important thing to me and I have to remember that at all times. But yet their happiness of running out in the wild makes me sad that they can not go back. And it is because of my stubbornness that they cannot.

Ringing interrupted my thoughts and I was startled for a second. Quickly realizing it was my phone I pulled it out from my pocket and looked down to see that it was Kagome-chan. That was a relief. Right not I would've bitten off anybody else's head for interrupting me. Maybe not Tsunade-sama, she would've killed me if I did that.

"Hello Kagome-chan," I answered the phone, dreading what she would ask next. The same she asked ever since I refused to go back to the past with her, claiming to never wish to go again. I did not give her a reason. She would tell me I was being silly, and maybe I was being silly. But…I didn't understand how Koga could feel like that about me of all people. Kagome-chan told me that he was impulsive, and had even had said to have claimed her when she first came here. So perhaps if I did not return for a while he would forget those feeling too.

"_Are you finally going to tell me why you will not go back with me? Koga has been questioning me about it and he seems to get more depressed with each passing day. You've even been avoiding me since three weeks ago when you returned from the past. So spill, what is going on?" _Kagome-chan demanded from me. I was unused to her being like this, but perhaps it came with being around Inuyasha who was incredible forceful and blunt.

I sighed into the phone half considering just hanging up then and there to spare myself the headache. But she would just be even more persistent to the point where I would have to answer eventually. Besides I missed my best friend a lot. So no choice but to fess up now. _"Well? I'm waiting for your answer!"_

"Fine, three weeks ago when I was in the past I went for a walk with Koga. We were talking and enjoying the moonlight when Sesshomaru showed up demanding from Koga why he was with me. Sesshomaru called me his 'mate' and seemed furious. This was weird since he seems like a really serious and emotionless person to even be so mad. Koga then started bantering with him also claiming me as his 'mate' and saying that he knew me first. This was so childish that I yelled at them for even thinking I could be claimed and came back here," I explained, hoping she would understand and not laugh at my situation. Too late, she sounded hysterical from over the phone.

"_That is hilarious. I can't believe that Sesshomaru-of all people-would act like that. I wish I had been there to see it all go down like that. And to see Sesshomaru's face when you yelled at him and Koga would've been just as priceless. But don't you think that you should go back down there and sort this entire thing out so they don't kill each other. I know that each time they see each other we have to separate them since they look about ready to kill one another. And I am NOT covering for you anymore when they demand to know why you aren't there with either of them," _She said, not entirely sounding as cheerful as she always was. She sounded exhausted from doing what she said she was doing down there.

I felt guilty but not ready for any of this yet. I was in High school and hadn't considered out side of anything that didn't pertain to my wolf pack. Besides I had thought that not guy would ever be interested in me, and no guy would ever have the guts to outright claim me. I wasn't so special, and no guy from this time would ever accept a girl who could destroy them with a flick of their pointer finger. And maybe that was the problem with my thinking. I was focused on guys that I had imagined from this time. But Koga or Sesshomaru weren't from this time. I couldn't understand them and why they would like me because their type was foreign to me. God damn it, I never wanted to be one of those people to stereotype people but I can't help it when it comes to guys. And because of that I had made the mistake of judging those to and being distant. I'm a horrible person.

"Kagome-chan…I'm sorry I just don't know what to do right now about them. And I need to just think about this for a little while longer. I promise soon I shall return with you and everything will be fine…just don't say anything to those to for a while. Please?" I asked her, I knew it would be hard for to not tell them as she did have at time a big mouth. But I had confidence that she would try extremely hard so as not to say anything for me.

"_Fine, but I give you only 3 days. You here me? 3 days only before I-I-I do something about it. I got to go now; I'm going to the past. And yes I do realize it's a school day and 5AM. I am calling in sick today. I mean I've gone to school everyday since I couldn't go to the past anymore. Might as well take a day off. Teachers did say it was an easy day, and I know you never go to school," _she said confidently. I knew her parents didn't seem to care about school if she was going to the past. Since we all knew as soon as high School was over she would leave for the past and might not ever come back. It made it seem like I didn't have much time left with my best friend.

The phone went dead and I plopped back down on my bed and looked outside to see my wolves were playing in the fenced wilderness area for themselves. It wasn't large and the meat they had wasn't as fresh as it should've been to be happy. I wanted them to be able to run around without a cage to be the only thing allowing me to have them. Yet this time was strict on the requirements of what had to be done to have wolves and other such non-domesticated animals. Stupid humans.

I heard a knock on the door and then it being opened. It was Tsunade-sama; she was my adoptive mother since my parent died. She looked at me and smiled warmly and I sighed. She seemed to always know when something was troubling me, no matter how much I tried to hide my thoughts and emotions.

"So you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess that this has something to do with boy troubles. I thought I should talk to you," She said and I was happy she was the one who adopted me for this reason. She made her way over to the bed and sat down next to me and laid beside me, both of us looking up at the ceiling that had been painted black with a silver glow in the dark moon on it.

"I…I never thought that a guy would be attracted to me. And now that not just 1 but 2 are it confuses me. As I have never considered such things like this. I care for one as a friend and do not know what to think of the other. I was hoping that if ignored them both that their feeling-whatever they may be- would go away and things wouldn't be so complicated anymore. So I'm…trying to figure things out and I-I-I just can't things like this are to complicated and I wish I could ignore it but Kagome-chan won't let me and I hate this feeling of being helpless and-and I just want it all to stop!" I flung myself face first on the bed and felt like screaming at the top of my lungs but didn't want to act like a brat.

I felt a warm hand on my back and turned by head to see her sitting up now and patting me on the back with her warm smile. This eased my tension yet still the problem had not been solved.

"You are giving this too much thought like you give everything else Sakura. You need to let your heart drive you for once and not your brain. I know of your trips to the past and I think that the thing that scares you the most is never returning and being trapped there like you feel here. I think you have the capability to love one of those boys with all your heart. And how I know this is simple, you know that boys have likes you before and you have easily put them out of your mind and told them no. But with these two you can't help but think of one of them at the moment. Focus of what your heart tells you to do. Go on impulse. Whatever you choose to do you will always have my support. You are my daughter, even of you are only adopted," She said in her motherly tone and then rose from the bed with her grace. She walked out of the room but not before looking at me once more.

I sighed as I was left alone once again and began to wonder if she was right about this. Koga was constantly on my mind since the incident. I couldn't help but always feel a pull towards him since we first met and it grew as I got to know him. I had passed it up as me just being thankful that there was someone out there all along-even if he was in another time-that could understand me and was like me. It made me feel less alone. Kagome-chan was there for me but…she wasn't like me. It was different with Koga, a different that always made me happy to be around him. And made me want to…

I startled up into bed and looked around. I fell asleep happy with my conclusion, finally able to get some proper rest since 3 weeks ago.

_**Past…Koga's POV**_

I was tired of waiting. I want to see her, I need to see her. She hadn't been here since Sesshomaru chased her off and I was worried she would never come back. This thought nearly shattered my demon heart. When Kagome left I couldn't help but be sad but I got over it and began not to care. But Sakura being gone was a completely different matter. She was an alpha who matched me perfectly; happiness was all I felt when she was around. But Sakura not being here with me, by me, near me made me want to just go live under a rock with my misery as my only company.

I stood by the well that transported Kagome and Sakura from their world to this one. Waiting and waiting for her to appear like a new dawn after a battle. Those beautiful bright emerald eyes that shined in the moonlight making them even more captivating. And her hair that was a soft cherry blossom pink that reminded me of the spring. And-Oh crap I was being poetic!

I hadn't thought I would ever become such a mess like this because of one girl. A girl from the future no less! I had some issues and that was for sure. I seemed to get interested in the wrong girl. Yet with Sakura it always felt so right.

Looking down the well I sighed at it still being empty and raised my head to the sky and took a deep breath through my nose. I turned around at the scent and was surprised to see the monk there. He had a grin on his face and was holding his palm toward me. He pushed me and down the well I went. I looked to the bottom and saw a light from it and from there I saw no sky above me, only darkness.

I was in the well still but in a different place, and it clicked in my mind that this was the time where Sakura was from. Somehow like Inuyasha I was able to travel here by using the well. I jumped out of the well and out of the building it was kept in. Outside was what looked like an old shrine and I saw the tree that Inuyasha was once bound to near here as well. There were many loud noises here and I took notice of the sparse greenery that had been replaced by incredibly large buildings. The air also smelled different, like it was mixed with a terrible smell. Everything was different, but one smell made me happy.

It was Sakura's scent and even though it was faint it was still there. I jumped into the trees as to not be seen. It seemed like forever till I got to a house in the woods that had a large gate behind it that went on for a while. And Sakura's scent was strong here, and so were the scents of her wolves. She was definitely here and I was going to see her.

I went around the back of her house ad jumped onto the balcony that had an open door and to my luck she was asleep in there. I walked over to her bed and lifted my hand to stroke her cheek. As I did so my wrist was caught in an iron grip and I was flung into a wall. Sakura was up and was in a defensive stance. It looks like she hadn't realized it was me. It took her a second but when she did her eyes went wide and her face heated up. Her mouth opened and closed and then she leapt out of the window and raced for the caged forest.

I followed as I had not seen her in weeks and was not going to allow her to escape when I could finally tell her. And convince her to be with me.

Running like this, like nothing could see or touch us, was freeing when it was done with her. And every time I would get close enough to touch those silky locks she would speed up and be out of my reach once more. It continued like this for a few miles and yet I could tell we were still within the cage. We stopped at an open clearing that had a leafless tree in the middle that twisted up while its branches hung low and bare. The branches came toward the ground and looked strong and the perfect place to sit or lay. And that is exactly what Sakura did. In a branches dip she sat and looked at the ground and then looked at me. Her eyes silently asking what I was doing here and how I got here. And that red stain on her cheeks was still there.

I looked at her and stood directly in front of her. My shadow falling over her small form, and blocking the harsh sun from her skin. She looked so delicate right now, her strength not shining through as it normally did and I was put down that perhaps I was the cause of it.

"Koga, what are you doing here? And how did you get here?" She asked and I felt my heart nearly skip when she said my name.

"The monk pushed me down the well and I ended up here. I followed your scent here and I guess woke you up. But Sakura…I wanted to apologize for the way I acted those three weeks ago. I might've scared you with how I acted. But…Sakura I do like you. From the day I saw you I felt a pull towards you that I couldn't explain. But now I know you are my mate. When you didn't return for me to explain all of this to you every day became harder to be without you. I wanted to wait to tell you but Sesshomaru saying that you were his made me furious. So I lost myself in rage and said something I was going to put off for a while. At least until I thought you were warmed up to the idea. I'm sorry, Sakura." I said to her and when I was done she stood up. I was scared she was going to walk away and leave me, call my feelings stupid and leave me crushed. She was my mate and would be the only one to have this affect on me.

She stepped closer to me though and I could feel her breath on my chest. My heart was going crazy, and it could've burst out of my chest with how it was hammering on my rib cage. Her arms came up and I was confused as she wrapped them around my neck. And then I was gone. Her lips rose to meet mine and all thoughts were wiped clean. I encircled her waist with my arms and drew her body closer to mine. Everything was perfect now that she was here.

I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. She opened her mouth and said, "I haven't stopped thinking of you since then. I never realized I would ever be able to feel this way or anybody would feel this way about me so I ran. I ran and tried to forget you but I couldn't because I felt that same pull all the time. But today for once I let my heart decide for me and make me realized that I want to be with you Koga. More than anything I do but I'm scared. So please tell me there is no reason to be scared about us."

Looking in her eyes that held her fear I took her in my arms. One of my hands was holding the back of her head, while my mouth was ghosting over her ear. And quietly as if I was scared to ruin the moment I whispered in her ear, "I promise you there is nothing to fear. I plan to hold you with me forever, because you and me we'll always be together."

To seal all this I kissed her slowly and lifted her up a little. Nothing could ruin this moment, this happiness. Nothing. Because I intended to keep my promise to her.

* * *

><p>This is the end of this story! I am now done with it. Thank you to all my readers and reviews!<p> 


End file.
